DESCRIPTION: We propose development of an interactive CD-ROM to provide information and skills to adults with cancer. Numerous programs have been developed to help people with cancer (PWCs) to cope with treatment, but barriers such as illiteracy, limited access, physical illness and stigma, present formidable challenges in delivering these interventions. Many programs are costly, require extensive staff time to administer, are based on ineffective or unscientific delivery models and have never been tested, Providing PWCs with education and skills training at the beginning of treatment can reduce anticipatory distress, facilitate active participate in their care, facilitate adaptive coping, and provide skills that empower patients in becoming effective self-advocates within medical systems. Effective patient education is critical in fostering increased patient satisfaction and optimal medical outcomes. During Phase I, a prototype, demonstrating the nature and quality of the final program, will be developed through a process involving input from PWCs, experts and consultants. The prototype will be tested by potential end-users and experts. Phase II will include a clinical trial of the program's effectiveness. A program with demonstrated efficacy in helping PWCs cope better with their illness and treatment would represent a significant advance in the field of psychosocial oncology.